Mother
by QueenWolf12
Summary: This is a sad story about what happened to Zane and Syrus's mother. Better than it sounds please R&R. Rated T for suicde & some gore.


**This is a story about what happened to the Truesdale's mother. Anyway it was very late and I had to get to bed it being a school night and all so no time to spell check so sorry.**

**Please no flames and please review!  
I do not own yugioh GX!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

After John Truesdale left Staral the kids started getting used to life without a father. Which really they didn't mind. It ment no fighting or beatings or anything.. Just life with their mother. But what the kids didn't know, nor did anyone else, was that raising three kids on her own was taking a huge toll on Staral.

Staral had runaway at a youn age so she had no family contack. Seeing how she had runaway to marry her now ex-hubby. Besides they wouldn't want to help her. I mean they wished her dead. The only family she talked to was her brotehr Jerry and her younger sister Sarah who lived with her and her kids. She also only had a high chool degree, so finding a job with good hours was hard. All this and the weight of motherhood was causing the young woman's mental health to take a tunr for the worse.

Depression had sunken in. Of course she never let it show. And since the last time the woman went to the docotr was the day Syrsu popped out of her, she was not on meds. It got worse for her. Soon she began to see things and hear things. She was going crazy. She would fight and yell at people who she called "demonds" that only she could see. To her she was portacking her childenr. Doing the job of a mother! But this pu t her in fear. Night and Day she was scared for her life, her younger sisters, and most of all her kids. She got to the point of not wanting to live anymore

* * *

Five year old Syrus was on the floor playing with his cars while he waited on his older sister and brother to come home from school. He was also wating on his mother to get out of her bath. Mama always took a bath around noon but it never lasted this long.

"We're home!" Seven year old Zane called once he walked threw the fornt door throwing his bookbage down to the floor.

"Zaney!" Syrus ran up to his older brother and wrapped his little arms around his waist. He loved his brother so much and the stories he told about school.

"Sy-Sy! Zane said returning the hug.

"Syrus wheres Mama? "Marash, the oldest out of the three, asked. Marash had tiel hair with big gray eyes. She wa snine.

Syrus thought for a moment trying to rememeber. "In the bath."

Marash threw her bookbage down on the floor next to her yonger brotehrs and went up stairs/ to fech their mother.

"Zane waht you do at school today?" Syrus asked.

"Just school stuff you know. I got a book and I can-" Zane was cut off by the screaming of their older sister. It was coming from upstairs.

Zane and Sy raced uo the stairs to find Marash standing in front of the bathroom door screaming and pointing. Zane ran up to her. "What happened."  
Syrus looked on with confussion. Marash pointed into the bathroom and Zane just paused as she conuited to scream. "Why where they just standing there?"

Suddenly, Zane ran right passed Syrus and knocked him over. The sound of the front door was heard as it was swung open. "Was Zane crying?" Syrus he wipped a drop of luke warm water off his face.

"I'm calling 911!" Marash called as she ran to her aunt's bedroom. She knew she had a phone in there.

Syrus was sitting in the floor scared out of his mind. What was going on here? Why did Zane run off and why was Marash calling the 911? Why wasn't Mama helping? That's when it hit him! Mama! He had to get Mama! As scared and worried as that little boy was he knew if he got his Mama she would make everything better and go get Zane and fuix what 911 was needed for. So Syrus got off the floor and ran into the bathroom.

"MAMA HELP!" He called like any five year old would at a time like this.

"MAMA!!"

Syrus just stood there. He fell to his knees and screamed. What was happing? This was something out of a movie! A movie he saw one time when he was supossed to be in bed. There in the bathtub was his mother.. She was in a bath of bright red water and a knife lay next her on the floor. Syrus may was real little but he knew what he was seeing wasn't good.

He ran up to Staral and started shacking her. "WAKE UP! WHY WANT YOU WAKE UP!"

Staral's eyes where open but they where a couldy white color and even a five year old knew that was not "up." Syrus kept shaking her and begging her to wake up. What was going on here?

* * *

As fast as he could Zane ran. He ran down the street, past the school, past his friend's house, past the park. "Why? Why would she kill herself?" He thought. "Why would she leave us all alone?"  
Zane had so many things running threw his head. More than ever before. "First Daddy leaves us and now Mama?"

Zane kept on running until he tripped on his own feet. He fell face first into the street. Once he landed he started crying. Nopt from the pain of the fall but just from everything he had seen and everything that had just went threw his mind. "WHY?!"

"Zane?" A soft voice said.

Zane knew that voice. "Aunt Sarah?"

ZANE!" Sarah ran over to her nephew and picked him up. "Zane why are you down here by yourself?"

Zane looked around. He was in town. Where the stores where. His mother didn't like him coming down her by himself.. Thats when he remebered. His mother. "MAMA!" Zane cryed. "MAMA DIED!"

"WHAT? Zane what are you talking about?" Sarah asked checking her nephew for fever.

With tears in his eyes,"She killed herself!"

Sarah froze. Her sister...killed herself...."Zane that's not funny!" She hissed shaking him by the shouldner's.

"But it's true!"

For a moment Sarah had eyes that seemed dead. Without a warning she scopped her nephew up in her arms, dropped her batgs, and ran to the house she shared with her older sister.

* * *

Marash was scread out of her mind. Her mother was dead. She killed herself. This had to be a dream. It ust had to be and any minute now she would wake up and everything would be alright. But as minutes passed sit became clear that this was not a dream.

With her heart pounding in her ears and her fingers shaking she dialed the numbers 911.

"911 emegancy." A woman said over the phone.  
"HELP! MY MOTHER KILLED HERSELF!"

"Calm down now sweet heart now what happened?"

"My Mama killed herself."

"Alright, when?"

"When me and my brotehr where at school!"

"Alright how;d she kill herself?"

"She's in a bath of blood!"

"Alright sweetie we're sending someone to your house."

Marash sank to her knee and cryed. This was too much. "I'm so scared."

* * *

Zane walked over the other graves. He wasn't going to step on them. Once he reached the grave he was looking for he sat down next to it.

_Here lays Marash Nicole Truesdale._

_1987-2008_

_Our beloved person may she rest forever in the arms of our lord._

Zane signed and placed the rose on his sisters grave. It was hard losing her. She had died of a brain tumor a few years after her graduation.

"Nothing new has happened sis." Zane said talking to the headstone. "You know except that duel with me and Sy but you know how it is,right. Well, anyway Mama is doing alright. I just got back from my visit with her. Her doctors say she should be able to get out and go live in a hald way home some time next year."

Zane wipped a tear from his eye. "Bye sis. I have to get home. Jan needs me. Remeber my daughter Jan. Yeah I promised I'd watch Spongbob with her so I need to get going. So bye, talk to you soon."

* * *

"Sy wake up!" Jaden said shaking his freind awake.

Syrus woke with a jolt. He was sweating and breathing hard. He looked around. He was in the infomray. He was back to normal. Well almost nomral. He looked over and saw his best friend Jaden.

"You alright there Sy, you looked like you where having a bad dream?"

Syrus nodded. For some reason it was really hot in the room.

"You look a little pale Sy," Jaden said feeling his friend's forhead," your buring up!"

"I'm going back to bed alright." Syrus anwsered.

"Thats a good idea."

Syrus layed there under the cool sheets. Fever. A fever must have brought on that dream. Or at least he hoped so.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
